A Batstyle Snowball Fight
by Neemers
Summary: What happens when Dick gets fed up with his teammates' behavior?


A Bat-Style Snowball Fight  
  
By Neemers  
  
Disclaimer: None of its mine.  
  
Note: This is set with original Titan's team. Even before Starfire, Cyborg, or any of them.  
  
Dick was bored. Batman had grounded him for the next few nights, in the literal sense. Dick was free, but Robin wouldn't be flying tonight. Last night he'd taken down a gang of drug smugglers in his own spectacular style. The fight went smoothly. but the exit left something to be desired. He'd gotten out of sight and danger, then slipped on a bit of trash like the worst rookie on the planet. He was fine, but Batman had seen his carelessness and decided he needed to get his focus back.  
  
Dick was bored enough to check what the weather at the Titans  
  
meeting would be like tomorrow. Instead of meeting at the tower,  
  
they were meeting at a little cabin in the woods Roy had convinced Ollie to let them borrow. There would be five feet of snow. Yesterday had melted the snow slightly, then refrozen it hard enough so that everyone could walk across the surface with little difficulty. Dick fought the urge to sigh. He knew the likelihood of getting any work done. And he really did need to get his team to work on strategy. Then he got the perfect idea to make it work.  
  
Dick gathered the supplies he would need: nets, ropes, shovels, a few stakes, a few spare capes, heating blankets, spy cams, Alfred's hot chocolate and two of the bat thermoses that would keep it warm for upwards of two days...that was everything. Now to prepare for the inevitable...  
  
When Roy showed up at the cabin to open it up, he was surprised to see Dick already there waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Birdboy. You know the meeting doesn't start for another half hour?"  
  
"Batman had to drop me off early."  
  
"That so." and Roy wandered off to plan a nefarious scheme including a handful of snow and Dick's cape.  
  
Half an hour later everyone was there, and as one they argued with Dick to put the training off until later and start a snowball fight now. Dick knew that if he agreed immediately they would be suspicious, so he argued until he though they were about ready to give up, then conceded. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
Everyone had quietly went their own way to create snowballs.  
  
Considering the time involved to make a snowfort that would stand a chance against the paranormals, nobody felt inclined to go that  
  
route.  
  
Wally could barely contain his excitement. He had spotted Dick. He had never spotted Dick before when he was trying to hide, but a bit of his bright yellow cape was sticking out of a bush. Wally gathered up an especially large snowball, darted forward, and grabbed the cape to pull Dick out, face-first into his fistful of snow. But all that was attacked to the cape was...a rope? Wally froze for an instant, just long enough for the trap to be sprung. Pulling on the rope had released a tree-load of snow to bury Wally. Dick was going to pay.  
  
Roy was searching for Dick. He still had plans involving a handful of snow and Dick's cape. Then he saw the faint tracks. Foolish birdy. Didn't he know how good Roy was at tracking from his time among the Navaho? He wasn't in the city anymore. Roy quietly followed the trail, on the constant lookout for a hiding Dick. Then the ground gave way under him. Someone had found a minor ravine and had dug a tiger trap leading into it. They had obviously dug down into the snow from one side so as not to disturb the trail Roy was following. Thus Roy fell a full five feet, hit a net, then fell another five feet. To add insult to injury, the net was rigged to bring down more snow on his head. The Bird-boy was gonna pay.  
  
More traps were sprung and soon everyone was wary of every fresh  
  
inch of snow. Once they stopped moving around so much snowballs came flying at them. Everyone looked around, but none saw Dick for a while. Eventually, Donna looked up, and saw Dick in a pine tree. The moment he saw he had been spotted, he jumped out of the tree and into a nearby snowdrift. Donna by that time had flown up to where he was and seen the stockpile of about twenty unthrown snowballs. Roy had said that Dick was here before him...  
  
Meanwhile Wally had seen Dick's jump. Born and raised in the  
  
Midwest, Wally knew that the fall wouldn't hurt Dick but he would be an easy target while he was trying to get out of the snowdrift. He sped over, throwing arm cocked back, and looked down to-nothing. Where could Dick have possibly gone?  
  
Dick quietly smiled. The look on Wally's face was priceless. He had known that rigging those spy cams up would come in handy. Not only was it almost pathetically easy to avoid everyone else, but it also caught the bewilderment of his teammates. He was taping everything. Before everyone else had shown up he had done more than make traps. He'd also stockpiled snowballs in various odd locations and dug tunnels in the snow, along with two minor refuges below the surface, complete with heating blankets and hot chocolate. He could go on this way for hours.  
  
The fight went on for another hour with everyone teaming up against Dick. He wasn't hit even once, but everyone else was soaked to the skin. Garth was the only one not bothered by the cold. Everyone was amazed at how once Dick was spotted, he would run and then completely disappear. As Roy said, "I watched him dive behind the only bush around for a hundred meters. He didn't come out, but when I came to the bush, he was gone." Dick had hidden the entrances to his tunnels well, and traps were still occasionally going off.  
  
At the end of the fight everyone dicided to simply return to the  
  
cabin and guard all the entrances, including windows, so that Dick would have to get soaked to come in. Dick merely waited for half an hour to get everyone to relax their guards slightly, then came in by the one entrance they weren't guarding. The cellar opened both to the inside and outside of the house, but Roy was unfamiliar with the cabin and didn't know this. It was sheer luck that had let Dick overhear Ollie tell Hal that a few months back, but that knowledge allowed him to plan an entrance ahead of time. He had created a tunnel to the cellar, complete with spy cam, just in case it was discovered.  
  
Thus it was that when everyone finally got tired of waiting for Dick to enter so they could get him, they found him in front of the fireplace sipping hot cocoa. It was quite a feat, considering that there was a door and window leading to the outside that Wally and Roy had been guarding.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
p.s. I love feedback. 


End file.
